


How To Be An Assassin

by madisonlovesmakeup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonlovesmakeup/pseuds/madisonlovesmakeup
Summary: Sansa and Arya are orphaned and taken to a special organization who deals with the worst of the worst criminals. But first, they must learn how to be some of the best assassins in the world and Sansa can only accomplish that with the help of Sandor Clegane.





	1. Chapter 1

"We have a new trainee I need you to train, Clegane." The sound of Elder Brother's voice spoke behind him as he punched the punching bag in front of him. Sandor steadied the punching bag and drew a long breath. He didn't exactly enjoy training kids, it was exhausting as he taught them basics of fighting and killing as they tried to adjust to the life of being an assassin. Pretty soon they went on to the next trainer and Sandor was training the next unfortunate orphan.

"Tell me about this new trainee." Sandor responded, he needed to know about them, he needed to know their weaknesses and strengths, things that would be vital in their training.

"Her name is Sansa Stark and she just turned ten. Her parents and older brother were murdered, allegedly by the Lannisters. She's here with her eight year old sister, I teamed her up with Syrio Forel, he seemed like a better choice for her. Her two youngest brothers are missing, they have yet to be found." Sandor hummed in response not caring to hear about his reasoning for why he picked who for who. "This girl is different. You'll stay her trainer, you'll focus all of your energy on her. Teach her everything you know and I believe she'll be one of our best kids."

This was different for sure. Usually the longest he's ever trained someone was for a month now for whatever reason Elder Brother wanted him to be this girls permanent trainer. He almost argued thinking it was a stupid idea, but there was no point in trying to reason, once Elder Brother had something in his head there was no other option. "Where is she?"

* * *

As he entered the lone training room, he saw a red headed girl sitting at the table looking down at a picture with tears welling up in her eyes. Suddenly she looked up at him, looking like a deer in headlights. For a moment he thought she was scared of his face like most of the new trainees were but after a moment he realized it was something much more than that. "Are you the man who Elder Brother told me about?"

Sandor nodded, feeling sorry for the girl. The organization mainly took in orphans and of course that came with the hardships of that but not once has he seen a girl that looked so scared and hurt. "Must be." Sandor looked down at a picture she had been staring at. It was a picture, that was clearly of her once whole family. "Your family?" The girl nodded. "They're gone now. There is no need to sit there and cry about it."

"What am I supposed to do than? Forget that they ever existed? Forget what happened?"

Sighing he sat down in the chair across from her, "Listen here girl, you aren't the only one here who's family is dead. We've all adjusted and we've all learned to not let things get to us for the greater good."

Looking up at him with even a sadder look in her eyes, if that was even possible, she asked, "So your family is dead too?"

"Yes, all except my brother. But he was the one who killed them so it's not like I'm exactly happy about him being alive. I was angry for a long time, which made me do a lot of bad things. After a drunken fight Elder Brother bailed me out of jail and somehow he knew my history and offered me a purpose. Taking it was the best thing I've ever done. Sure the anger is still there but being here it somehow makes it better. Things will get better for you too. Just have to learn to suck it up. It'll get better with time."

Wiping her tears, Sansa straightened her back, "I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost six years since Sansa had been with Elder Brother's organization, as he liked to call it and throughout her years of training, she had become one of the best trainees thanks to the help of Sandor. Sandor... She hummed to herself, as she ran around the field. It hadn't taken her long to develop a crush on her trainer and best friend. It wasn't much of a surprise either, they had spent almost every waking moment together, aside from classes and her time with Arya. But it wasn't anything more than that, a stupid little crush, but she had noticed that as of the last couple months whenever she flirted with him he would get somewhat flustered, which gave her a strange self confidence. But it wasn't like anything could ever come of it, Sandor was too loyal to the organization and it was strictly forbidden to have any sort of romance for it could comprise a mission.

After running a few miles, she saw Sandor standing at the edge of the field. As quickly as she could she ran to him and smiled up at him as she got to him. "Did you see how fast I was running? I think if we timed it I would have beat my record."

"Probably..." Sandor paused not looking happy. "I have the case." Sansa frowned. It was tradition that the day a trainee turns sixteen they go on a case on their own. She had been on a handful of cases and all of them were along side Sandor, and she had known if she was with him he wouldn't let anyone hurt her but now she had to go by herself on this mission.

"Tell me about it."

"There's a man, Ramsay Bolton, he's killing teenage girls and doing sick things to them." Sansa paused taking in her first assignment that she had to do by herself. "I'm going to talk to Elder Brother, I don't think you are ready. Not for this at least, I'll find you an easier case."

For a moment, her pride hurt. He didn't think she was good enough to take down this Ramsay Bolton, even if she was frightened herself by what may come of it, she didn't want Sandor to doubt her. "I'm ready, Sandor. Every trainee goes on a solo mission when they turn sixteen, Elder Brother would not like you showing favoritism and he most certainly won't let me back out of my first case."

"I think everyone knows you're my favorite. Your the only god damn person I can handle around here and even you are pushing it." Sansa giggled knowing Sandor was messing around with her. When she first arrived she had taken offense to his japes but she learned that was his strange way of affection. Not to be confused with his actual insults, which almost everyone has suffered, even Elder Brother, but not Sansa. He was never truly mean to her. "I'm just worried, Little bird about if something goes wrong what that sick fuck may do to you." Little bird. His nickname he had given her, he had come up with it one day when she was telling him her favorite story, he told her she chirped too much and she reminded him of one of those little song birds, and it had stuck.

"Nothing will go wrong. You've been training me for six years, don't doubt your ability to teach." Sansa winked at him trying to lighten his serious mood.

"As it seems we have no other choice, pack yours bags were leaving in an hour. He's in Indiana got a long drive ahead of us."

"I thought this was a solo mission?" Sansa hummed.

Sandor rolled his eyes at her, "It is but I'll help you set everything up, you're just going to take him on yourself. Now do as your told and go pack."

"Fine!" Sansa smirked as she walked to where Arya liked to frequently train.

As she walked into the room she saw her little sister and her trainer, Syrio sparring with fake swords. "Sansa!" Arya almost yelled as Syrio took this chance of her being distracted and wacked her with the wooden sword. "Ow!"

"A girl must never be distracted for that will get her killed." Her trainer instucted her. Although his methods were different than Sandors she still respected him and his teaching.

"Sorry!" Her sister exclaimed.

Sansa rolled her eyes, "May I have a moment alone with my sister?"

Syrio walked to her and bowed, "A girl may." He said before walking out of the room.

"What is it?" Arya asked slightly annoyed her training was interrupted.

"I'm leaving now. You know sixteenth birthday is next week and all so got to go take care of a monster."

"You're leaving now?" Sansa nodded in response. "Now? But I thought we'd be able to spend your birthday together and after you'd go on the mission."

"Seems like Elder Brother has a different plan."

Arya sighed, "Can't you at least wait till tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, I wish I could. I think everyone does but every day that we waste is a chance for another innocent life to be taken. I need to go now but I'll be back soon, maybe even before my birthday."

"When you get back can we please do something! Like sneak out and go see a movie or something?"

They had sneaked out a few times once they had both gotten older and used to the ways of the Organization but Sandor had always caught them and brought them back before they could even go a mile out. But she was sure she could convince Sandor to let her go this one time for her birthday.

"Deal! I have to go now... See you later little sister." Before Sansa could leave she latched onto her and embraced her for a tight hug. "I'll be back."

"I know but I'll miss you."

"You too, Arya."

As Sansa made it so her room after saying goodbye to her little sister, she packed her belongings. Making sure to bring her lucky knife that Sandor had given her for her twelfth birthday. After a few moments, she heard a familiar knock on the door. "Come in."

Suddenly Sandor walked through, "Ready?"

"Almost. Need anything specific?" Sansa asked as she packed her makeup bag.

"A dress." He said flatly.

"A dress?" Sandor nodded in response not looking very happy about it.

Walking her to her closet she smirked as she picked out a skimpy cocktail dress and held it against her body, "This one good?"

"Stop that. It's not working."

"What's not working?" She asked trying to play dumb.

"You've been doing it lately. Just cause you grew tits and an arse doesn't mean you can start trying to make me uncomfortable, it won't work on me. It may work on the other boys around here but not me." Sandor took the dress from her and put it back on the rack and picked out a much less revealing dress but was still short and cut low and threw it in her suitcase. "Need anything else?"

Shaking her head, Sandor zipped up her suitcase and grabbed it as he headed for the door. "Just so you know I don't flirt with the boys around here."

Sandor stared at her for a moment and rolled his eyes as he let out a loud laugh, "Whatever you say, little bird."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sandor looked at Sansa sleeping in the passenger seat next to him and sighed. The thought of Sansa taking on Ramsay Bolton worried him more than anything. Ramsay Bolton had been raping and torturing teenage girls and afterwards feeding them to his dogs. It was truly sick what he was doing and Sansa was about to take him on herself.

The plan was simple, Sansa would go to the bar he often picked the girls up at and get him to pick her as his new victim, he'd invite her home and she'd accept and when she got him alone she'd kill him. A simple yet terrifying plan. If something ever happened to her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Sandor glanced over at her again and noted how much she has changed over the years. She was no longer the scared little girl that Elder Brother had brought to him. He shouldn't be so worried for her, she was a great fighter, one of the best actually but he had always been with her when they went on a job and now she had to go by herself. Of course he'd be listening the whole time but if something happened in an instant he wouldn't be able to stop it.

Blinking heavily from the tiredness he sipped on his coffee when he heard the sound of Sansas sleepy voice, "You look tired." He hummed in agreement. "I wouldn't mind a nice bed and seems like you need it."

"That does sound nice actually." Agreeing Sandor pulled into the closest motel and grabbed their bags from the trunk.

"I can carry my own you know." Sansa said as she leaned slightly against him trying to keep herself up straight from the tiredness.

"Looks as if you can barely walk, I think I can handle it." Sandor said as they walked to the check in. "Have any rooms?" Sandor asked the brunette behind the counter as Sansa grabbed his arm tighter. It probably seemed strange to anyone who saw them together, a teenage girl holding onto a grown man, or perhaps everyone thought she was his daughter.

The girl smiled and started looking through her computer and hummed, "Well we have one room left and it's a queen bed." Sandor glanced at Sansa looking for some sort of approval and she shrugged, "That's fine. Just for the night." Sandor said as he handed her his credit card.

The woman handed him the key and they walked up to the room. They had shared a room plenty of times but never a bed and Sandor hated himself for it but he felt a bit nervous. He hated that he found her attractive but that wasn't just it, he actually loved her, more than anything. He didn't know if he was in love with her though, he figured he might be but he'd never be able to be with her, Elder Brother would never allow it nor would he really want to. She was truly perfect and she deserved better than him.

As they entered the room, Sansa laughed and dramatically threw herself on the bed. "This bed is so soft, Sandor. Maybe we should leave the organization and just stay here forever." The idea wasn't terrible even if it was a joke and to be honest Sandor had thought about it a few times but Sansa had made him stay. He could never leave her.

"I'm going to change." Sansa went to her suitcase and pulled out pajama shorts and a top and walked to the bathroom.

Doing the same he took out sweats and changed. After a few moments Sansa came from the bathroom and laid down in bed, "Come lay down Sandor. You look exhausted." Sandor gave her a smirk and laid down next to her.

To his surprise Sansa curled up next to him and hugged onto his chest tightly. "Sansa..." As much as he wanted this... her. He couldn't, he wouldn't let her settle for him.

"Shhhh... I'm tired." Sandor rolled his eyes, she's always so stubborn and it drove him crazy sometimes. Sandor flipped the switch next to the bed and closed his eyes before he heard Sansa speaking again. "Sandor?"

"I thought you said you were tired..." Sandor whispered.

"I am but I'm scared. I wish you could be there... We're a team, I don't understand why Elder Brother doesn't understand that." In that moment Sandor couldn't give two shits what Elder Brother had to say, he'd do anything to protect his Little Bird, and he wouldn't have her be scared.

"Fuck Elder Brother. I'll come with you little bird, I won't let psycho hurt you."

"No... I have to do this on my own. I'll always be scared if I don't do this by myself but I am scared and I wish you could be there but you know. Whenever we're apart I miss you."

Sandor sighed and put his arm around her and started running his hand up and down her back. In response she made small little whimpers. "Sansa..."

"Are you going to be jealous?" He could suddenly hear Sansa smirking. "I'm going to put on a skimpy dress and this Ramsay Bolton won't be able to resist me, he'll be thinking of doing all sorts of things to me." And suddenly Sandor was out of the trance she so often put him in and he could think clearly.

"Like cut you up into little pieces and skin you? It's not a joke Sansa. I don't want you thinking this isn't serious, this is a case and you need-"

"I get it! No need for a lecture. Since when are you so serious?" In moments like this, it reminded him she was just a teenager and he was an adult and he most definitely should not have feelings for her.

"Since I care if something happens to you and this is serious, you're going to have to fight like you've never fought before. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand." Sansa obidently responded like she so often was.

"Good now sleep. Tomorrow you'll take him on and you'll need as much rest as you can."

He felt Sansa nodding as she nuzzled up against him. Sleep came easy for her but not so much for him. His thoughts were filled with worry for her. Not just for this case but every case after this. She was now expected to work by herself, in the eyes of the organization she was an adult and no longer a trainee her life didn't matter anymore. They expected her to risk her life everyday for the greater good and he didn't want that for her. He wanted her to be happy and he knew this life couldn't make anyone happy. She had always joked to him that she wanted to run away and in that moment he wondered if she truly wanted him to take her away from the life of killing for others.


	4. Chapter 4

They woke up at sunrise the next morning. Sansa had been wrapped up in Sandors arms which had comforted her more than she expected. It was strange, it was a comfort she hadn't experienced in years, being held in someone's arms.  It made her feel safe and loved and as much as she knew they needed to start the day she really didn't want to leave this room. But as Sandor woke he quickly pulled away from her. In response Sansa turned her body towards Sandor, "Good morning, Sunshine." Sansa smirked.

"Morning, little bird. Sleep well?" He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Very." For a moment Sansa wanted to say something ballsy but she wanted to be real with him for a moment. They didn't have very many moments truly alone. Eyes were always watching so she finally felt free to talk to him about whatever she pleased. "Why did Elder Brother choose you to train me?" 

Sighing Sandor sat up slowly, "I'm not sure, perhaps cause I'm such a hard ass and you needed that. I never asked. But it doesn't matter, he chose me and look at far you've come."

Thinking of another question she had always wanted to ask she worked up the courage and asked, "Have you ever thought about leaving? I can tell sometimes you don't like being told what to do. Or being confined." 

Once again Sandor sighed, "Of course I've thought about leaving. But you shouldn't worry about it, I won't leave you." 

"Is that why you haven't left? Cause of me?"  Sansa asked looking up at him as he stared down at her. 

"Yes, but none of that matters, not now at least." 

Feeling free to say whatever she wanted knowing her thoughts would be safe with Sandor she said, "I'd leave if it weren't for Arya. I can't leave her... Sometimes I want to leave. Like really bad. Other times I like it. Like being with you." 

"We'll figure something out, little bird." Sandor promised. "But for now, let's go over the plan one more time." Groaning Sansa sat up in bed, they had gone over the plan at least twenty times.

"I'll look as hot as possible, seduce Ramsay Bolton into taking him home with me, gather as much evidence as I can while not leaving evidence and then kill him."

Sandor rolled his eyes as he sat up as well, "No kill him and then gather the evidence. You have to make sure that you do everything exactly as I tell you and when I tell you. I'll give you an ear piece that way I can listen and make sure everything is going to plan."

"Now while you are with him if anything goes wrong you abort the mission, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Sansa mocked. "I have one favor to ask of you before I go on this mission." Sandor hummed in response. "Kiss me."

Sandor eyes went wide and for a moment Sansa wanted to laugh at him, for being nervous or whatever it was that he was feeling. "No." Glaring at him, Sansa fummed. She hadn't expected him to say no, she expected that he just take her in his arms and kiss her but no instead he just said no.

"And why not?"

"Because I said so. You don't need any distractions while you are in there. Please, focus Sansa. This is important."

"But if we kiss then I'll have something to come back to. Don't you want to kiss me?"

Sighing Sandor patted her arm awkwardly, they may be closest people in each others lives but Sandor had never been one for affection and he for sure never mastered it, especially with her.

Sandor had taken a few girlfriends in his time with her, none that were serious perhaps because they couldn't know about his life, his real life anyways not the life he pretended to have while he was out at bars. Perhaps the most serious girlfriend she had seen with him was Lily, she had been one of the trainers so he didn't have to pretend to be someone he was not but it still ended abruptly when she had become jealous of his time he had spent with young Sansa, only being thirteen at the time. And as much as she hated to admit it she wasn't sad that they had broken up she may even say she was happy because in her deepest thoughts she cared deeply for him and wanted him all for herself.

"You're young, little bird. Too young for the likes of me."

Sansa rolled her eyes, "It's a yes or no question. Don't say anything else, please."

Grunting Sandor ignored her, "Get ready, we're leaving in fifteen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Ramsay!


End file.
